Sweet People
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: Kendall is a lawyer, always determined to stick to business. And even after losing his husband three years ago, he's not looking for any kind of relationship. Then he meets his new client James, who is a druggie accused of murder, rude and flirty and absolutely everything Kendall never thought he'd be into. So why does he like him so much?
1. Prologue

**The Diamond Boys has also been published, so go check that out if you're interested :) this could be considered a prologue, only it's really long . . . still a prologue! XD**

Kendall Stetson was never one to believe in destiny. He didn't think there was some bizarre trick of fate that led him to find Jett. It wasn't meant to be that something so terrible had to tear them apart so suddenly. Well, it hadn't been very sudden once they found out. They just hung on to what time they had left. Until everything got worse. Kendall was looking through the window of the hospital ward. He could just see Jett through the gaps in the blinds, lying weak and defeated in the hospital bed. Hooked up to so many wires, just so he could live a few more hours. Not that it mattered. He was in enough pain anyway.

"The machine is pretty much all that's keeping his heart going," the doctor told him grimly. "Once we switch it off, it'll stop. Don't worry, though. He's so weak at this point he'll barely feel it." She paused. "I'm sorry, Kendall."

"It's alright," Kendall replied weakly, wiping his eyes. "I-I mean. It's not, but it's not your fault. You did everything you could." He bit his lip. "Can I stay with him?"

"Yes, of course. Until we switch it off. Will I come back in a couple of hours? He's not in that much pain anymore, and I'm sure you have a lot to talk about."

"Thank you," Kendall whispered, shutting his eyes for a second and taking a deep breath. Then he opened them again, walked towards the door and into the word, shutting the door behind him. "Hi, baby," he greeted softly, sitting down next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," Jett sighed, hand moving up to grasp Kendall's. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Kendall nodded, forcing a smile onto his face. "That's good . . ."

"Kendall?"

"Yes?"

Jett beckoned him over, and Kendall crawled onto the bed, curling up at his side with Jett's arm wrapped protectively around him. "I know you're hiding something from me, babe."

Kendall let out a choked sob.

"Tell me, love."

Kendall shook his head, a tear falling down his cheek. "Jett . . . you're not going to get better. Th-the doctor said—"

"That I'm going to die once they switch this thing off?"

Kendall's eyes widened.

Jett gave a small smile. "I wanted to hear it from you too."

Kendall couldn't help it; he began to cry, face buried in Jett's shoulder as sobs racked his body.

"Shh, Kendall, it's ok," Jett whispered, kissing his hair gently. "It's alright."

"How are you not upset?" Kendall asked, moving and running up through Jett's hair. "Or angry? This isn't fair, it's not fair at all . . ."

"I know it's not fair." Jett pressed a soft kiss to Kendall's lips. "But this is the memory I want you to have of us," he added softly. "And this is the last thing I wanna feel. You in my arms, like this . . ."

"Jett . . ." Kendall choked, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Shh, it's ok." Jett hugged Kendall close to him, kissing him gently on the forehead. "I love you. You'll be ok. I just hope that someday, you'll find somebody else who'll hold you like this. I don't want you to be alone. You don't deserve that."

"I'll never find anyone like you."

"I'm not saying you should. I don't want you to forget about me." Jett gave a weak cough at the end of his sentence, his hold on Kendall weakening slightly.

"I'll never forget you, Jett," Kendall promised, lips trembling as he ran a hand along his husband's cheek. He was so cold . . . "I'm always going to love you, I'll never stop, I swear. I love you so much . . ."

"I know, baby," Jett whispered, a tear sliding down his own cheek as he brushed the palm of his hand over Kendall's damp cheeks. "I know. That's all I need to hear."

They lay there for a while, not saying anything. Kendall tried not to cry, but the tears just kept coming. Jett let a few tears slip, but tried not to let them show. It was just coming up to eleven when the doctor came in to switch the machine off. "Just do it now, please," Jett said to her. "No use putting it off." He turned to Kendall and pulled him closer. "One last kiss?"

Kendall nodded, leaning up and pressing one last, lingering kiss to Jett's lips. He didn't pull away until he heard the machine turn to one flat tone, and he felt Jett's heart stop beating under his hand. He pulled away then, trembling as he buried his face in the crook of Jett's neck. The doctor left him alone then. Kendall knew she'd come back soon. So he just chose to lie there with his husband for as long as he could.

* * *

Planning and attending Jett's funeral was the hardest thing Kendall had ever done. Harder than the day he'd even found out about Jett's cancer. Harder than the day they learned he wasn't going to make it.

Nothing was worse than dozens of people gathered just to remind him Jett was gone.

He could feel the Stetsons' eyes on him, hating him. They never had liked him, not that he ever knew why. Jett had always blown them off. Now Kendall wished they could get along. But he could see it wasn't going to happen.

The crematory was packed. Kendall sat in the front now, rigid and staring straight ahead. He didn't have to look back to know tons of people had come to say goodbye to Jett. Jett's family sat on his left, and on his other side his mother and sister sat, Katie gripping his hand to try and comfort him. Between Kendall and the Stetsons' sat Jett's best friend since middle school, Dak Zevon. One of the people who'd set them up in the first place. He seemed to understand how Kendall felt better than anyone.

"And now, Dak Zevon would like to say a few words," the priest said at last. Jett's mother had already gone up and said her speech, cutting off halfway through to blow her nose and dry her eyes, before being led down to the seats by her husband.

Dak stood up and walked up to the microphone. "Hi." Dak bit his lip. "I was Jett's best friend. Since we were only eleven years old. He was like my brother, and one of the most important people in my life. I . . . when I found out he was sick, I wasn't sure whether or not I could believe it. He'd always been so fit, y'know? Captain of the basketball team, always full of energy. But I guess nothing lasts forever." He shook his head as if to clear it and continued, "I'm never going to forget him. I don't think anyone here will. He was such an amazing person. And we all need to remember that."

He let out a shaky breath, echoing around the room. "Um, I guess that's it." He left the microphone and stopped by Jett's open casket. Kendall couldn't hear what he was saying, but figured Dak was saying goodbye. As he went and sat down next to Kendall with tears in his eyes, the priest spoke up, "Before we finish up, Jett's husband Kendall wants to give a speech too."

Kendall stood up with shaky legs and walked over. Seeing all those people staring terrified him for a moment, but he took a deep breath and began. "I met Jett at senior prom." He bit his lip, unable to help smiling at the memory. "Neither of us had a date, so Dak and my friend Jo—" he spotted her smiling sadly up at him "—set us up to go together. We didn't even know each other, and I'm gonna be honest. Neither of us were very into the idea." He gave a sigh. "But that night was so amazing. He was nothing like I'd expected him to be, and I just . . . I fell for him hard." His smiled widened and he barely realised. These memories always made him happier. "And then just . . . everything just went on from there. We went to college together, moved in together, we just went crazy, really. And then, then he asked me to marry him, and it was the most amazing thing that ever happened to me." He felt a tear slide down his cheek. "When we found out he was going to die, I wanted to sort of check everything off his bucket list, do everything he wanted to do. But . . . he told me he just wanted to be with me." Kendall gave a little choked sob, his voie half giving out. "I love him so much. And I'm always going to love him. And he knows that. Th-that's what matters to me."

He couldn't say anything else. Tears were dripping down his cheeks. He half-heartedly wiped them away as he walked down to Jett's casket. He didn't want to accept any of this was happening. But seeing Jett lying there in his suit —peaceful but completely still, unmoving— was enough to bring him back to reality. Jett was never coming back. Kendall reached out a shaky hand and rested it over Jett's. He would've given up everything he had for Jett to just sit up and open his eyes. But he didn't.

"I love you," He whispered. "I always will."

He stepped back from the casket, shaking. A hand over his mouth to muffle the sobs he couldn't hold in anymore. He could feel all eyes on him, and then felt an arm wrap around him. He turned to see Dak smiling softly at him, tears streaming down his own cheeks as he led Kendall back to their seats.

The priest said a final prayer for Jett.

His body was burned.

The crematory cleared out in no time, as everyone went to the Stetsons' house to have drinks and talk about Jett's life.

Kendall didn't understand why. There was no point talking about his life. It was over now. Done. Finished with.

Three months after Jett's funeral, three months after waking up every morning and seeing his ashes on the dresser, Kendall went and emptied them out with Dak and the others, over a grassy field just a few minutes' walk outside their small town. Kendall had come here with Jett once; the car had broken down on their way back from a day trip to Minneapolis. They took a picnic blanket from the trunk and lay out there for a few hours. and maybe had sex a little bit. But that was all finished now. Gone.

The very next day after their final goodbyes, Kendall was packing his things and finding a new place to live.

He packed up all his things, he'd found a new apartment to live in, all the way in Los Angeles. He didn't know anybody there, but there was a law firm eager to take him on, so there was no reason not to go. Jett wanted him to move on. So that's what he was doing. He didn't need to be asked twice; he'd always wanted to leave tiny, unimportant Sherwood. Jett had given him a reason to stay.

But he didn't have Jett anymore.

**Leave a review? I'll try to work on this, but I've got some more stuff to do, so . . . review, and I'll update when I can! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I don't like this chapter, but I needed to get something up. Just to kind of get story started properly, I guess. Sorry for this bit of...ick :/**

Kendall Knight slammed a hand down on his alarm clock, letting out an exhausted sigh and dragging himself out of bed. Practically crawling into the bathroom, he stood up by the sink and briefly glanced in the mirror. Jesus, he looked a state. He needed a shower. He stripped off his faded t-shirt and kicked off his boxers, before going to turn on the shower. He stepped into the bath and pulled the shower curtain across, yawning and blinking dazedly as he tried to stay upright.

There were some nights when he just couldn't get to sleep, and didn't manage to until what was probably only an hour or two before his alarm went off. Had to be one of the most annoying things ever.

He made some toast while he was packing up his stuff, and only twenty minutes later he was out the door, pulling his black jacket on over his suit. God, he was exhausted. He wondered if he'd be able to drive to work.

It wasn't that far, he could manage it. He hoped . . .

Somehow he did, and up the elevator he went into Kelly Wainwright's law firm. His place of work for almost three years now. And he didn't ever want to leave, really. Except when he retired, of course. Maybe—

"Kendall!"

Kendall looked up to see Tyler Duncan, his assistant, standing before him. The short redhead was bouncing on his toes, excited to help as usual. It was oddly endearing. Kendall was glad to have him. "Hi Kendall!"

"Hi Tyler," Kendall grinned, reaching down and opening up his bag. "How are you this morning? How's your sister?"

"Her leg is healing well, she should be fine in a week or two. Do you need anything?"

"I need you to take these to Logan," Kendall instructed, handing his assistant a stack of packed files. "He needs to sort them and bring them back to me when he's done, can you let him know?"

"No problem," Tyler chirped, always eager to please. "Anything else?"

"I forgot to pick up a coffee this morning, I could really do with one . . . no rush though, take care of those files first please."

"Got it!" Tyler drifted away as Kendall continued down the hall to his office, walking in and shutting the door after him. He set his briefcase on the table and sat in his chair, opening the case out and picking up some papers. He needed to look over some case files and appoint them to some of the newer employees. Simpler things. He cracked his knuckles and opened the first file. He'd barely read half of it when he'd made up his mind and written a name down on a sticky note, attaching it to the file and closing it. Kyle could take care of that one.

He was almost finished going through the files when there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"

Tyler walked in, holding a large cup of takeaway coffee and placing it on the desk. "Caramel latté, double shot. Your usual."

"Thanks, Tyler," Kendall grinned, picking it up and taking a sip. Yum. Just what he needed.

"And Kelly wants to see you," Tyler added, backing out of the office. "Dunno what about, though."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks, I'll be there in a second." He got up, taking his coffee with him and leaving the office. "Is she in her office?"

"I think so."

Kendall walked down the hallway, drinking his coffee happily. Today was good so far. Some mornings he would rather die than get out of bed and face the day. But today was bearable.

"Kendall, hi!" Carlos hopped over to him, smiling in greeting. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Kendall replied with a grin. Carlos was one of his closest friends, and had been since he first moved to LA. "And you?"

"I'm fantastic!" Carlos beamed. "I asked her out."

"Stephanie? Really?" Kendall couldn't help feeling surprised; that Starbucks employee had been Carlos's true love for months. But he'd never asked her on a date. Not even once. "Did she say yes?"

"We're going for dinner tomorrow night," Carlos gloated, patting him on the shoulder. "You know what I could do! I could ask her if she has any hot male friends—"

"Yeah, I don't think so." Kendall shook his head, half in bewilderment. "I'm not interested in dating right now."

"Then don't date him! Just go out to a hotel bar where the rooms have king-sized beds and—"

"No." Kendall rolled his eyes. "Last time you asked one of your girlfriends if they knew a guy for me, it was a total disaster."

"It wasn't that bad!"

"He couldn't speak a word of English! And the one before that?"

"Hey, those guys he invited along with him were cute—"

"I don't go for foursomes with men I don't know, thank you." Kendall sighed. "I'd like to date, but . . . every time I try lately, I just wanna run and hide. And that's not fair on the date either, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Carlos gave Kendall a sympathetic pat on the back. "Let's make a night to hang out together, ok? You me, Logan, some pizza? Come on."

Kendall giggled, feeling his resistance crumbling. "Alright, that sounds good. We can arrange it later on, I guess. Now, I've gotta go. Kelly wants me."

"No problem. I need to go check out a suspect anyways." Carlos gave a wink and went off down the hallway. As one of the few private investigators who worked for the law firm, Carlos always had his hands full. But he was still a fun and easy-going guy, despite all that.

Kendall finally arrived at the largest and most extravagant office at the end of the hallway, with KELLY WAINWRIGHT written on the door. He knocked briskly on it, and only a second later heard his cue to go in.

Kendall smiled in greeting at Kelly sitting down in front of her desk. "Hi, Kelly. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did." Kelly smiled at him, before placing a file on the desk in front of him. "I have a new case for you. It's a challenge . . ."

"I like a challenge."

"I thought you'd say that. Take a look at it."

Kendall opened it up and read quickly through it, hearing Kelly's voice in the background. "He requested our firm immediately. As you can see, he doesn't have the best record in the system . . ."

"You can say that again," Kendall groaned, eyeing the charges filed for drug possession and a bunch of other shit. "There's no way we can clear him, he doesn't even have a reliable alibi . . ."

"Look, we need to do absolutely everything we can to have this man proven innocent. The case already in the papers, think of how much more recognition and how many more clients we'd get if everyone knew we could clear the name of someone like this. You're one of my best, Kendall. I don't want you to let me down. Or give up before you've started."

Kendall sighed, taking the file in his free hand before taking a long gulp of his lukewarm coffee. "Alright. I guess I can give it a try."

"Good." Kelly looked so happy that Kendall couldn't help grinning back at her. "We arranged out first meeting with him today, I gave Tyler the details. He'll let you know when he's arriving."

Kendall saw this as his signal to go, and stood up. "Ok, thanks."

"Good luck on this."

I'm gonna need it," Kendall chuckled, leaving her office and chugging down the rest of his coffee before throwing the empty cup away. He had to say, after seeing what the case was, he wasn't too enthusiastic. Still, as long as this guy cooperated with him and told him his side of the story, it would probably be fine. And maybe he could finally stop being just one of the best and hop up in front of that annoying Beau Benson.

God, that guy really irritated him. Damn him for being so good at manipulating people!

"Kendall, so nice to see you!"

Ugh, there he was. Kendall looked up and gave Beau the friendliest smile he could manage. "Beau, hi!"

Beau grinned back at him, reaching out a hand and patting his shoulder. Kendall had to stop himself from jumping away and shuddering. "How've you been doing lately, Kendall?"

"I'm alright. Just been eating, working, sleeping. What else is there?"

Beau gave him a smirk. "I'm sure there's plenty more you could be doing."

Kendall bit his lip, before quickly replying, "I need to get back to my office."

"I'll leave you to it then. Enjoy yourself." Beau winked at him, before walking past and down the hall. As Kendall walked back up to his office, he felt the other man's eyes on his back. Or maybe a little lower. He had a feeling that if they didn't work together, he'd probably be one of those annoying flirty guys who never left him alone.

Thankfully, he'd never had one of those. A dipshit, as he called them.

He did some more paperwork for a while, tapping his foot lightly on the floor as he worked.

His eyes strayed to the two framed photos on his desk. One was of him, his mom, sister and his dad, before he left. He was only ten in the picture. He couldn't help but notice how happy he looked.

The other picture hurt much more to look at. He was still trying to figure out why he hadn't removed it yet. Sometimes just a glance was enough to bring tears to his eyes. And he couldn't lose control at work. Jett looked so happy in that picture. So carefree, his arms wrapped around Kendall's waist, his head resting on his shoulder. They were both laughing.

He hadn't laughed and meant it in a while.

"Hey Kendall, the client is here. They have him down in one of the conference rooms, dunno why."

"Ok. I'll just talk to him there. Thanks Tyler." Picking up the file, Kendall quickly left the office and followed Tyler down. He walked into the room, where a handsome, dark haired man sat. He looked up at him, hazel eyes glinting mischievously. "And you are . . .?"

"Well, let's start with you." Kendall glanced at the file. "So, you're James Diamond?"

James nodded, raising his eyebrows as he looked up at him. A slow smile crept onto the man's face. "Yeah, I am." He stood up, holding out his hand. He was tall too. "It's very nice to meet you."

Kendall smiled back, reaching out and taking James's hand in his. "I'm Kendall Knight. And I'm taking on your case."

"We'll, aren't I lucky?" James said, smirking.

"Um . . ." Kendall's cheeks turned pink. "I don't know . . ."

"You're so cute!" James teased, reaching out and squeezing his cheek. "I feel very lucky."

"Alright then . . ." Clearing his throat, Kendall pointed to the table and chairs. "So, take a seat, Mr Diamond."

"You can call me James, cutie—"

"Yeah, I'd rather not." Sitting down next to James, he opened up the case file and glanced at it. "So, according to this, you're being charged with the murder of your neighbour Eric Dale, which happened on Sunday night, approximately between 10pm and 1am. Though you know all this already, I take it."

"Uh huh."

"Good. Ok, so . . . you're not guilty?"

"We'll duh, I wouldn't have bothered to come here if I was!" James shook his head fondly. "I guess nobody can be sexy and smart."

Kendall glared at him. "Alright, so where were you that night? The cops couldn't get a reliable alibi off you."

"Oh yeah. I guess that's my biggest problem then."

"So . . .?"

James looked thoughtful for a minute, then he finally said, "And what if I tell you? Do I get something in return?"

Kendall raised his eyebrows. "You don't have to go to jail?"

"That's not a guarantee."

"Do you want to be cleared or not, just tell me where you were and what you did!"

"Was that a rhetorical question?"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"We'll if I am, let me ask this. Are you single?"

"What?!" Kendall gaped at him.

"Will I repeat myself?"

"No, I heard you loud and clear . . ." Kendall pulled at his shirt collar awkwardly. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Seems valuable information to have."

"Why?" Kendall demanded. "I don't like where this is going!"

"Right now, me either. You still haven't answered."

"It's none of your business!"

"Great! That means you are single!"

"W-what? I never said that!"

"I can read you like a book, hot stuff."

"Don't call me that!"

"So since you're single, can I take you out some time?"

"No, you can't!" Kendall snapped, standing up at last. He'd reached his limit. "I'm your attorney, it wouldn't be appropriate!"

"Tell me, what wouldn't be appropriate?" James stood up too, smirking at him. "Having a few drinks together, or what I plan to do with you once we get to my apartment—"

"Ugh!" Shuddering, Kendall turned around and stormed towards the door. "We're finished for today, Mr Diamond! Come back tomorrow morning at ten."

"I look forward to it, hot stuff."

"Shut up!" Kendall slapped a hand over his mouth after he said that. Not something a lawyer should say to their client . . .

"Aww, look at you. All cute and proper. I'm liking you more by the minute." Stepping up next to him and giving his red cheek another pinch, James winked at him before turning to leave the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kendall Knight. Try not to get too flustered around me. Though I can't say I blame you."

As James left, it took Kendall about three minutes to compose himself and leave the room too. He went straight back to his office, shutting the door firmly after him and slumping down in his chair.

What the heck just happened?!

He needed more coffee. Like, now.

_"You can't be serious! You still don't have a date for prom?!"_

_Kendall shook his head at Jo's horrified expression. "No, I don't. Why would I? Nobody's asked me and you know how I am when it comes to making the first move . . ." He sighed, closing his locker. "It's okay. I just won't go."_

_"But you have to go! It's senior prom!"_

_"But what's the point?! You'll be hanging around with your date, I'll just be on my own doing nothing. It's pointless." Kendall shrugged. "No big deal."_

_Jo looked completely distraught. "We'll, what if I can find you a date before the prom, will you go then?"_

_"Today's Friday, it's on tomorrow night."_

_"I'll figure something out, I will! Wait here!" Then Jo ran off, tripping slightly in her heels. Kendall sighed and leaned back against the lockers. He glanced at his watch and hoped Jo wouldn't take too long; he wanted to get home as soon as he could. He had four new episodes of Glee to watch and then he needed to make dinner for his mom and sister. _

_Then Jo ran back over to him, dragging another senior, Dak Zevon, behind her. They were in the same art class and seemed to be good friends. But Dak wasn't around much, since he was always busy with some sports team or another. "Hey, Kendall!" Jo grinned. "I got you a date?"_

_Kendall raised his eyebrows, glancing up at Dak. "What happened to Jennifer?"_

_"No, not me!" Dak chuckled. "I've still got her, trust me."_

_"It's his friend Jett Stetson," Jo added excitedly. "You know, he plays on the football team?"_

_"I know of him. Don't think I've ever met the guy, or seen him without his helmet on . . ."_

_"You probably have, you just didn't notice," Dak teased. "Daydreamer. Anyway, a couple of people asked him but he turned them down and he's been so busy he hasn't even been thinking about prom until today, and then he realised he had no date. So, you two can go together!"_

_"But I don't even know him!"_

_"So? He's great! I bet you'll get along." Jo shrugged. "Anyway, Dak already texted him your address, so . . ."_

_Kendall sighed. "Ok fine. I guess I have no option, do I?"_

_"No you do not. Now smile! It's prom, it's gonna be amazing!"_

_She was completely right. But at that moment, Kendall was thinking the exact opposite._

**There'll be quite a bit of past kett in this, because I think it's important to the story...plus I love kett and had a few ideas XD review? Pwease?**


	3. Chapter 2

**New chapter. Hope you like :) **

_Jett knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. His eyes suddenly widened as he thought of all the possible situations that could be about to happen. __Oh god, what if they've got some kind of knife collection in their hallway? Or stuffed animals, or—_

_Then the door opened and a redhead woman answered it. She smiled in greeting. "Hi sweetie."_

_"Hi," Jett just managed to get out. He was trying to see if there was anything creepy in the house behind her._

_"I take it you're here for Kendall?" she asked, stepping aside and still smiling. "Come in."_

_Jett walked inside. There was nothing out of the ordinary; lots of family photos, that was it. "You have a nice house," Jett said at last._

_"Thank you," she smiled, leading him into a cosy looking lving room, where a girl that looked to be in her early teens was playing the Xbox. "Katie, say hi to . . . She trailed off. "Kendall never told me your name."_

_"Oh, I'm Jett Stetson," Jett smiled, figuring it might be polite to reach out and shake her hand. "I don't know your name either."_

_"Call me Jen." Jen looked back at Katie. "Aren't you gonna say hi?"_

_Katie looked up, eyes widening. "Woah!"_

_"What?" Jett's cheeks darkened. "Do I have something in my teeth?"_

_"No, you're just really, really hot. Like, wow." Katie whistled, smirking before walking to the living room door and calling up in the direction of the stairs. "KENDALL! Your super hot date is here, get your butt downstairs!"_

_"I'll be down in a minute!" a male voice called back. "And stop scaring him!"_

_Jett gave a nervous laugh._

_"Sit down," Mrs Knight said quickly. "Do you want anything to drink?"_

_"No thanks." Jett glanced around the living room. His eyes tried to spot his prom date in the photos on the coffee table in front of him. But the boy that he guessed was Kendall was no older than twelve in any of them. Maybe they had later pictures in other rooms of the house._

_"I'm here."_

_Jett looked up. And he made a mental note to thank Dak once he saw him. He hopped to his feet, almost stumbling in his daze._

_Kendall stood there in the doorway, hands clasped together nervously as he looked up at Jett. His cheeks were pink as their eyes met. "Hi," he said softly, smiling shyly. "You're Jett?"_

_Jett nodded, finding that he couldn't speak. His cheeks were too hot already. He just couldn't take his eyes off how Kendall's tux fit his body just the right way, tighter in all the right places. Long legs, slim hips, creamy skin, amazing green eyes and a shaggy mop of soft blonde hair on his head._

_Damn. _

_"You two look amazing together!" Mrs Knight squealed, clapping her hands. "I have to get my camera!" She did, pushing the two of them together and stepping back. "Okay, smile!"_

_They did, and for a moment or two the flash blinded them. Next thing Kendall's mother was ushering them towards the door and warning her son that if he wasn't home by twelve, there'd be trouble. Then she kissed him goodbye and the two were left alone._

_"So," Kendall said at last, hands in his jacket pockets. "How's um . . . how's football going?"_

_"You know I play football?" Jett was surprised._

_"Yeah, of course. I knew who you were. I just wouldn't have recognised you if I saw you in school, if that makes sense." Kendall smiled up at him._

_"Yeah, I guess it does." In a sudden rush of chivalry, Jett hurried forward and opened the passenger car door for Kendall, smiling nervously. Kendall grinned at him and sat in, Jett closing his door before hurrying around and getting in the driver's side._

_"Nice car," Kendall commented, looking around. "Must be nice to drive, I'm shit at it. Haven't even got a learner's permit yet."_

_"It takes practice, I guess." Jett gave him a reassuring smile, before sticking the key in the ignition and turning it. "So, to prom we go!"_

_Kendall and Jett met up with Dak and Jo outside the hotel, and the four went inside together. "Don't say I never do anything for you!" Jo whispered to Kendall, making him laugh._

_"Yeah, I owe you one," Kendall relied teasingly, poking her in his side. "But don't get too cocky."_

_"You're not too bad at dancing," Kendall joked later on, as he and Jett swayed on the dance floor. Jett's arms were wrapped securely around his waist, hands on the small of his back. Kendall's hands held Jett's strong shoulders, as they danced along to a song that before today, he'd hated._

_"You're not so bad yourself," Jett grinned, pulling Kendall just that little bit closer, the blonde's cheeks turning pink as he did. "So . . . you know I play football. What do you do?"_

_"Not much," Kendall shrugged. "I like music, I guess. I go to the music room after school sometimes with some of my friends. We just kind of jam for a while."_

_"Sounds cool. What do you play?"_

_"A couple of things. Piano is my favourite . . ." He couldn't help smiling to himself at his idiocy. "Right now my friend Lucy is trying to reach me how to play violin."_

_Jett chuckled. "And how's that going?"_

_"If you ever hear screeching noises coming from the music room, you'll know why."_

_They danced for another while, just enjoying each other's company. Every now and then Kendall glanced over at Jo and Dak. Sometimes Jo would look back and grin or wink at him. At one point he turned away from her to find Jett gazing down at him sort of longingly, maybe. He hoped so._

_Because Kendall really, really wanted Jett to kiss him. So he leaned up closer, thinking that maybe if he pouted his lips a little or batted his eyelashes or something that Jett might be more tempted._

_He found he didn't need that, as Jett leaned in closer to him and their lips grazed lightly together. Then Kendall got the courage to kiss him properly. Something he never thought he'd have._

_Jett, with his lips still pressed to Kendall's, moved one of his hands from the small of his back to the back of his shoulders, pulling his upper body closer so they pressed together as Kendall wrapped his arms around Jett's neck._

_When they finally pulled away, breath heavy, all Jett could get out was, "Wow."_

_"Yeah. Wow."_

Kendall wasn't looking forward to going into work today. After yesterday, he didn't want to have to contend with that James Diamond again. What the hell was the guy's problem? He was pretty sure he could maybe charge him with harassment if this kept going.

But sadly, he had to try and clear the guy. Charging him for chat-up lines and possible groping in the near future wouldn't help that at all. Kendall picked up his own coffee in the way to work that morning. A large one. And when he got to work, he made sure to focus entirely on his other work until ten o'clock came, so that he could be safely distracted from any thoughts of James Diamond.

"Hey, Kendall?" Tyler peeked in through the door of his office. "James Diamond is here. I have him in the same room as yesterday, but I can send him down here if you like."

"No, that's okay," Kendall replied, sighing and reaching for where he kept James's case files. "I'll go to him. Thanks, Tyler."

Tyler smiled at him, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder. Tyler was smart; Kendall really had a feeling that sometimes, the younger could just pick up on the feelings he was trying so hard to hide. "Hey, just use that angry teacher voice you got when you're trying to get what you want. He'll be on his knees."

Kendall had a feeling that James would really love Kendall to be on his knees, but he chuckled and grinned at Tyler. "Thanks. I'm gonna go down now."

Kendall held James's files in his hands and walked down the hallway, and when hr saw Beau, automatically speeding up and turning sharply into where he saw James sitting.

"Morning," he greeted as nonchalantly as possible, shutting the door firmly behind him. He saw Beau giving him a charming smile through the window and had to give a small smile back, suppressing a shiver.

"Good to see you again, hot stuff," James grinned.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Kendall sighed, turning away and walking towards the table, aggravated already.

"What can I call you, then?" James's lip pouted. "Gotta call you something when you're going down on me, right?"

Kendall slammed his files down on the table. "You can call me Mr Knight, or you can call me Kendall, I don't care!" he snarled. "But do not call me hot stuff, or sweetcheeks, or cutie, or anything! And stop making those remarks, they make me uncomfortable and they're not appropriate!"

James gave him an idle smile. "Forgive me for saying this, Mr Knight," he said at last, "But something about you is just so adorable when you're mad."

Kendall took a deep breath, choosing to just ignore that. He sat down next to James, taking out his notes and his pen. "Look, this is how it's going to work. I'm going to ask you questions about that night, and your relationship with your neighbour. You're going to answer, and answer honestly. Then I'll use your account of the events while investigators gather evidence in your defence. Then you'll be cleared of the charges and we never have to cross paths again. Okay? Got it?"

He sighed with relief when James only nodded, not adding on any irritating chat up line. "Okay, good. So, what kind of relationship did you have with Eric?"

And then the smirk came back. "Well, I'm not gonna lie to someone such as yourself. We fucked a few times."

Kendall's cheeks turned link. "Right, um . . . were you two together?"

"Nah, but we all want a good fuck once in a while, right? And if I'm not gonna get it from you—"

"Okay I get it!" Kendall interrupted quickly, before the brunette could carry on. "And you got along with him alright? Did you have any kind of dispute sometime before his death? Like, up to a week before?"

James sighed. "All these questions are making me uncomfortable, sweetcheeks."

"Sweetcheeks doesn't care," Kendall snapped. "Answer the question."

"See, I really don't understand what the point of this is," James went on. "I mean, I know you're gonna present it to the court or whatever shit, but it's easy to make stuff up. I say I didn't do it, you create a little backstory for me and I fly home free."

"That's not how it works!"

"Why not? Seems a lot less work." James grinned. "You wouldn't have to put up with me, would you?"

Kendall sighed. That was a good point. But . . . "Look, this is the way it has to be done. It just does. I didn't make the rules, I just follow him."

"Oh, so you're a follower? You don't think for yourself?"

"I didn't say that—"

"That's some sad existence, blondie," James sighed tragically. "Spending your whole life following rules, God forbid you might break one. Very, very sad."

"I don't live like that!" Kendall snapped. Even though he did, he realised. He did follow rules, all the time.

"If you're gonna get a rush from anything you do, you need to get ridiculous!" James continued. "Like, for a start, walk on the grass when a sign tells you not to. Or, I don't know, walk in the out door? Start out small, if you must."

"I don't need you telling me how to live my life," Kendall retorted.

"Oh really?" James raised his eyebrows. "When was the last time you went on a date?"

Kendall stopped, realising he couldn't remember. "Um . . ."

"I rest my case."

"No you don't, that doesn't prove anything!"

"Okay, when was the last time you had sex?"

Aha! He could answer this one. "Like, three weeks ago."

"Wow, that long? Who was it?"

"Some . . . someone," Kendall stuttered, blushing again as he looked down.

"Ah, you're a one night stand kind of guy? That's sexy."

"No it isn't." Kendall sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Can we just move on with the questions, please?"

"Gladly. Why won't you date and/or come to bed with me?"

"Okay, first of all, I'm meant to be asking you! Second, I already told you why. It wouldn't be appropriate, and if anyone found out then the outlook of your case could be different."

"I guess I understand that, but what about afterwards? Come on." James leaned closer to him, Kendall's breath catching in his throat as the brunette's hazel eyes locked with his. "Am I that unappealing?"

"Not at all," Kendall squeaked, cheeks red. "You seem, um . . . alright, I guess—"

"Alright? Wow, you really know how to make me swoon."

"Look, I'm really not happy talking about this now. M-maybe . . . maybe closer to the end of the case I might consider discussing it, but probably not . . . I'm just not a particularly social person anyway. I wouldn't be right for you."

"Aww, do you really think that?" James pouted. "What type do you think you're right for, then?"

Kendall froze.

_"You make me the happiest man alive," Jett whispered, hand draped loosely around Kendall's bare back, hand wandering over his flushed skin lazily. "I love you so much."_

_Kendall pressed his lips to Jett's before resting against his muscular chest and replying just as softly, "I love you too."_

"Hey, sweetcheeks? You look pale."

"I-I . . ." Kendall couldn't speak. He could feel his hands shaking as he picked up the files and tried to stack them neatly. "Um . . . I think we've talked enough for t-today, maybe—SHIT!" The papers went flying, fluttering down towards the floor. He groaned in exasperation, feeling tears coming to his eyes. But they had nothing to do with the fallen papers.

"Here, let me," James said quickly, to Kendall's surprise, kneeling down and picking them all up, stacking them in a neat pile and placing them in Kendall's case. "I'll get going now. Same time tomorrow?"

Kendall could barely nod his head, but he just about managed it. James waved goodbye to him and left the room.

Kendall only realised it when he felt a tear slide down his cheek; James had left a packet of tissues on the table. He glanced over his shoulder and saw James standing outside the door, by the windows. He gave him a gentle smile, blew him a kiss, and set off down the hallway.

Kendall dried his eyes and tried not to think about the memories, tearing him apart from the inside out.


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, here you are :) it might be a bit soon but I'm moving it along a bit! Enjoy!**

"He never stops calling me sweetcheeks!"

Kendall struggled to pick up more chow mein noodles with his chopsticks, huffing in frustration. His anger always made his hands fumble a little. He was sitting on the couch of Logan Mitchell's apartment, the shorter man sitting next to him, with Carlos on his other side. They were holding their Chimese food cartons and watching whatever happened to be on tv. Well, they weren't watching anymore. Kendall and Logan hadn't spent any proper time together in a couple of weeks, despite the fact that they worked in the same place. They wanted to catch up, which was why Kendall was telling him the story of James Obnoxious Diamond, which Carlos already knew of. Kendall had been working on the case since Monday. It was now Saturday night, and they'd decided to finally meet up after work. Kendall really needed to get his feelings out about the whole situation. Then tomorrow, on his day off, he could relax and try not to think about that asshole who simply refused to give him any useful answers.

"And I have no idea," Kendall continued through a mouthful of noodles, "which pair of cheeks he's talking about. He could be implying either, I don't get his deal . . "

"I'd say it's your ass," Carlos chuckled. "If he's as crude as you say he is. Plus, you've got a nice ass. No use denying it."

Kendall's cheeks turned red. "Carlos!"

"What, it's a compliment! Be flattered! Giggle, bat your eyelashes—"

"Oh god, if I did that in front of James who knows what he'd do." Kendall put his food down on the coffee table. "He's just so frustrating, and obnoxious and rude and he always does his best to get on my nerves—"

"The lady doth protest too much," Logan commented breezily, nibbling on a piece of chicken and smiling to himself. "Way, way too much."

"What are you implying?"

"Is he good-looking?"

"What?!"

"I'd ask for a description but given that I'm straight I don't think I'd have an opinion."

Kendall scowled. But he stopped to think about it. "Well, yeah. He is handsome, but . . . he's too annoying."

"Are you sure you don't find it endearing?"

"Not even a little." He didn't he didn't he didn't at all. Nope. It was annoying.

"Well . . ." Carlos stretched and sat back, hands behind his head. "Let us know when you figure it out, sweetcheeks."

Kendall gave a groan of exasperation.

"He can't be that bad."

"I guess . . . well, on Wednesday, something odd happened. He was pissing me off and everything but then he said something that made me . . . it upset me." He chose not to explain any further. "Then he seemed to understand and he left. It was so strange, and then the next day he walked in like it had never happened, asking me about my gag reflex."

Carlos choked on his swallow of beer, spluttering through his laughter. "He's my type of friend," he managed to cough out, doubling over and guffawing loudly. "Oh god, that's so funny—"

"No it isn't!"

"How did you react?"

"I think I yelled at him . . . sounds about right. But of course, he wasn't even swayed."

"I think I like this guy. If you two bang maybe we can make friends—"

"We're not gonna bang!"

Kendall drove home later on, repeating it in his mind over and over.

_James is hot but he's annoying. I don't like him._

_In fact, I hate him._

_Hate him hate him hate him._

* * *

Since Thursday's gag reflex comments, Kendall had chosen to move them to his office. Not so they could "get it on more privately" as James put it, but because he didn't want anybody walking by and seeing or hearing what was going on between them. Not that there was anything going on. Just a lawyer trying to deal with a stubborn client. Normal day-to-day stuff. Yup.

"Morning," he greeted half-heartedly when James sat in the usual wheeled office chair that Kendall had retrieved for him last minute. He wasn't gonna go to the trouble of finding him anything better.

"Morning, cutie. Is that a new tie? Were you dressing up for me?"

"No, I wasn't. And no, it isn't," Kendall snapped. Truth was, it was a new tie. He hadn't even realised it.

Damn Obnoxious Diamond for being so observant.

"Oh well. You still look hot," James teased.

Kendall had to bite back his 'thank you' and just rolled his eyes. "So, are you ready to get started? Or am I still unable to pry the answers out of you?"

"It depends. Do I get a kiss?"

"Absolutely not."

"Then no, we're not ready."

Kendall facepalmed. For some reason, the song 'Kiss with a Fist' was playing in his head. Oh, how he'd love to just drive his fist into James's nose. Or maybe break all his teeth so he'd stop giving him that stupid smile. _UGH._

"Aww, cutie, don't pout like that. I just hate seeing you sad."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. If you don't want me sad, why don't you cooperate with me?"

James shrugged. "Unfortunately, sweetheart, I have no answer to that one."

Sweetheart. That was a new one.

Kendall heard a knock on the door and quickly got up, going over to open it. He tried not to gag when he saw it was Beau. "Morning, Beau. Did you want something?"

"I came to drop off these papers to you." Beau held them out. "Tyler's trying to help Jenny, she broke the copier again."

Kendall groaned. "That girl can't go near anything without damaging it. How are they getting on?"

"Not too well, but he fixed it last time . . ."

"Just keep Jenny away from it. That girl is a walking disaster in three-inch heels."

Beau gave a hearty laugh, clapping Kendall slightly on the shoulder as he pushed the papers into his hand. "So true."

"Mhm . . ." Kendall glanced down to where Beau's hands were placed carefully over his as he gave him the papers. He stepped back a little and withdrew his hands, swallowing uncomfortably. "Well, thanks . . ."

"No problem." Beau gave a sweet smile, but Kendall could see just how plastic it was. It didn't reach his eyes.

"I've got get back to work." As soon as Beau nodded and turned to go, Kendall quickly shut the door and let out a long breath. He turned around, papers clutched to his chest, and saw James staring up at him. He tried to figure out what that look in his eyes was. Either way, he didn't look happy. Didn't look flirty. He just looked kind of annoyed.

Why, he had no idea. Didn't really care either. Nope, not at all.

"Where were we?" Kendall asked at last, moving to sit behind his desk again and put Beau's papers aside. In response, James wheeled his chair over around the desk to sit near Kendall, resting an arm on it casually for a second.

"So, who was that guy?"

Kendall was so startled by this new lack of personal space that he could only stutter out, "Beau."

"Yeah, I figured that part out for myself. Who is he?"

"I work with him . . ."

"Are you friends?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Are you?!"

"No, he's annoying! Like someone else I'm sitting with right now."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Kendall sighed.

James folded his arms. "So, Blondie . . . I've come to a decision."

"About what?" Kendall asked tiredly.

"This case." James gave a light smirk. "Your brutal interrogation—"

"Don't push me," Kendall replied darkly, jaw clenched.

James sniggered. "So sorry, _sir_."

"I accept your apology. Continue."

"I'll be more than willing to answer all of your questions from now on. Every single one, even those that make me uncomfortable . . ."

Kendall just wanted to hear what the imminent catch was. "And?"

"I do have a condition."

"And I'm still waiting to hear it."

"You let me . . ." James's hand suddenly landed on Kendall's clothed thigh as he gave a dark smirk. He didn't finish his sentence, but Kendall realised exactly what he was getting at.

And he squeaked in shock, rolling backwards on his chair, outagred. "No way!"

"Oh, well." James shrugged, giving a mournful sigh. "Then I guess this is gonna take longer than we both thought." There was still a trace of a smirk on his face, and Kendall felt like slapping it off.

With his mouth — _NOPE!_

"I already told you," Kendall grumbled. "It's not appropriate."

"Yeah yeah, make your excuses." James shrugged again, cocking an eyebrow. He grinned. "I'm more than happy to keep coming in here and seeing you every day, for as long as it takes."

Kendall gritted his teeth. "You . . . you're impossible!"

James just chuckled fondly, giving him a cheeky wink. Kendall scowled and looked away.

Jesus Christ, there was nothing more he wanted right now than to get this guy out of his hair, for good.

Sadly, he couldn't do that. Not until James's statements had been given and the court case had been held. If Kendall took James to court and he was found guilty and sent to prison, Kelly would be so disappointed in him, and he'd be disappointed in himself. And there was no chance of getting him off (_really_ bad phrasing there) unless he had statements from him. Making things up wouldn't work if he had no evidence.

Kendall gave a long, exhausted sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine . . ."

"Huh?" James looked confused.

"I said fine," Kendall hissed. "I'll agree to your _stupid_ deal. But I've got my own conditions to make."

James was grinning. He obviously couldn't believe his luck. Asshole. "Fire away, sweetcheeks."

Kendall had to clench his fist so he didn't leap across the room and grab James in a chokehold. "Please refrain from calling me those names as much as you can."

"Anything else, or can we get straight to—"

"NO." Kendall scooted forward on his chair so he was right in front of James, staring him right in the eye. "We're not going to do any of that until the case is over. I am not going to risk my reputation by sleeping with you in the middle of your case, not under any circumstances."

"Seems a bit unfair to me. I go to the trouble of confessing every word of truth and I might still get charged, and never get my end of the deal."

"I can promise you that if you tell me everything and tell it truthfully, you'll be cleared," Kendall replied determinedly. "It's a guarantee."

"Hmm." James looked throughtful. Then at last, he gave a bright smile. "Alright then, you've got yourself a deal."

"Great," Kendall sighed. Somehow, it didn't feel great to him. But obviously, he knew why. He got a court case. James got in his pants. It wasn't exactly the best negotiation he'd ever made.

"You won't regret it." James's hand was on the table, and he suddenly slipped it to the side and knocked Kendall's pen onto the floor. "Oops!" He stayed there for a second or two. When Kendall did nothing except fold his arms and scowl at him, he was he wasn't going to bend over and pick it up and sighed, going to do it himself. As he did, something small in a plastic packet fell from his jacket pocket and onto the floor.

Kendall snatched it up before James could even react, staring at it. "What is this?" he asked at last. He shouldn't have been surprised. And he wasn't. He was just really, really irritated.

"A long story . . .?"

"This is drugs. You're going around with drugs in your pocket, are you insane?!"

"It's just pot, relax—"

"I won't relax! Do you know what this could do to your case?! Have you been high any time you've come to see me? What if you're high when you go to court, what if you were high on the night of the murder—"

"Will you quit it already?! As if I'd come in here all high on pot." James gave a small wink. "I'd probably forget all your cute reactions to my flirting. That's no fun."

Kendall only growled in resonse.

James took the packet from him and put it back in his pocket. "Have you calmed down now, or do you want me to give you a shoulder rub?"

"No shoulder rubs!" Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose, giving a long sigh and closing his eyes. "Okay. Here's what's going to happen. You're not gonna go near that stuff, or any more of that shit until this case is over. Got it? Don't think I won't be checking on you."

"So you get to add on another little snippet to the deal? Doesn't seem fair. Aren't you all for justice?"

"Fine!" Kendall snarled. "Pick something else, go on! I'll jerk you off, I'll blow you, I don't give a shit anymore, just choose and we'll move on so I never have to see you again!"

If James was any bit taken aback by the outburst, he didn't show it. He just smirked and said, "A blowjob it is. I'll be looking forward to that."

Kendall said nothing, refusing to look him in the eye. Of all the situations he had to get himself into . . .

"Why are you so determined anyway?" he found himself asking. "What makes me so special?"

"Oh. Well, that's simple." James stretched back in his chair, grinning like a Cheshire Cat that Kendall wanted to punch in the face. "You're a challenge. I like a challenge. Who doesn't?"

_And what a challenge this will be,_ Kendall thought grimly.


	5. Chapter 4

**I wanted to finish this quickly to get it up so...here :) enjoy!**

_Kendall lay on the couch in a warm embrace, smiling softly to himself. It sounded cheesy and he would never be caught dead saying it to anyone outside the room, but he always felt so safe and loved when he was like this, curled up on Jett"s arms. He felt like he belonged there, and he always missed that warmth and protection when it was gone._

_But tonight, he could tell something was off. He could feel Jett's heart beating faster than normal, like a little hummingbird against his ear. A bit of an exaggeration, but it still concerned him. He tilted his head up. "Babe, is something wrong?"_

_"What, no!" But he answered too quickly and Kendall knew him a lot better than that._

_"Positive?"_

_"Well, Kendall . . ." Jett sat them both up, clasping the blond's hands in his. "I wanna give you something."_

_"A present? It's not my birthday . . ." Kendall's heart started pounding, breath quickening as he thought of the first possibility that came to his optimistic head. _A ring. Maybe it's a ring.

_Jett got up and ran off into their room, Kendall sitting and waiting nervously, hands clasped together. It was silly, to think that Jett would propose. Wasn't it? They'd been together for three years but . . . maybe Jett didn't want to get married yet. Kendall wasn't sure if he was the type. But god, Kendall wanted to get married so badly. He wanted a big cake and decorations and flowers everywhere and to dance with his new husband until his feet ached, but his head was buzzing to much with alcohol for him to notice. He wanted to proudly show a wedding ring on his finger and tell anyone who asked that yes, he was married. To Jett Stetson, the most perfect man alive._

_And now he was over thinking this way, way too much . . ._

_"Here." Jett sat back down and handed Kendall a wide, flat box. "I thought you'd like it . . ."_

_Kendall opened up the box. He felt the urge to both laugh and cry when he saw it was a Beatles t-shirt. "Thanks, babe. It's great." He gave Jett a quick kiss and lifted the folded shirt out of the box, shaking it by the shoulders to unfold it. There was a clatter as a small black box fell from beneath the creases and bounces off the shirt packaging. Jett caught it before it hit the floor and held it out, giving a sheepish grin. His cheeks were pink. "Ta-da."_

_Kendall gaped at him. "J-Jett . . ." He'd worked himself up to expect this. But he was still in shock._

_Jett opened up the box to show the ring inside, swallowing nervously before saying, "Kendall . . . these past three years have been amazing. The thing is, I feel like if I don't ask you now, I may never get the chance. I don't want us to end here, I wanna be with you until I grow old and gross but I still have you to tell me I'm handsome—"_

_Kendall giggled, helping Jett realise that he was babbling and he needed to get to the point. "Will you marry me?"_

_"Yes, of course I will!"_

_Jett gave a cheer, wrapping his arms around Kendall and lifting him up, kissing him passionately and hugging him close. "I love you so much."_

_"I love you more," Kendall murmured, nuzzling against him as he held him back, unwilling to ever let go. _

Kendall groaned, running a hand through his hair as he watched Jenny Tinkler trying to work the copier again. "Here, let me."

"Thank you," Jenny replied, smiling in relief. As Kendall photocopied her files for her, she noticed he was carrying his bag, his sunglasses draped over the neck of his shirt. "Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to meet my client," Kendall answered as he held out the copies. "I went to Kelly, told her what I knew so far and she recommended I go meet with him outside the office."

"Well, have fun!" Jenny smiled brightly, taking the copies. "Thanks again!" She turned and left the room, tripping a little in her heels. Kendall rolled his eyes and headed towards the elevator.

_"Ride my dick, you bad boy."_

"Huh?!"

"I said watch where you're going," Beau repeated, standing in front of him and giving him a strange look. "You almost made me spill my coffee."

"Oh, sorry . . ." Kendall shook his head. He needed to stop zoning out. "I'll be more careful."

"Good." Beau gave a cold smile. "We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, would we?"

"N-no . . ."

"Enjoy your day." And Beau left. Kendall hurried towards the elevator and pushed the button three times in quick succession, in a failed attempt to speed it up.

Kendall drove to the mall James had told him about, parking his car and getting out. He squinted in the bright sunlight, putting on his sunglasses and locking the car. He headed towards the front entrance, spotting James waiting like he'd said he would. Kendall checked his watch and saw it was almost noon. He was just in time. He walked over. "Hi, James," he greeted. He'd given up on the 'Mr Diamond', ever since James had told him he was starting to get a kink for it. Of course, he didn't know if he was telling the truth or just saying it to mess with him. He chose not to take any chances.

"Hiya, cutie," James greeted, giving him a wink. His biceps bulged as he unfolded his bare arms. The dark t-shirt he was wearing clung to his broad chest, showing every little dip and curve. Kendall was glad he was wearing sunglasses at that moment. "So, will we go inside?"

Kendall nodded, taking his glasses off. They waked inside; it wasn't very crowded, given that it was the middle of the week and most people were at work or school. Kendall realised he didn't know where James worked. If the moron even had a job. He made a note to ask him about that.

"So, why are we here?" Kendall asked at last, unwilling to admit he was still a bit confused. "What's this got to do with anything?"

"Well, I thought I'd give you a rundown of my day," James shrugged, giving a sly grin. "Like a really dragged out statement, I guess. Plus, I bet there'll be something in these places to show I was here on the day of the murder, right?"

"I guess so . . ." Kendall agreed at last. What harm could it do? "Okay, start showing me then."

And so, James started leading Kendall around the mall. He described how he arrived at the small at about three with his friend Tad, and they hung around a sports store for a while. Then they went to American Eagle, even though they couldn't afford it in a million years. He seemed to take pride in that fact, for whatever reason. They continued around, Kendall collecting things like copies of receipts and anything else that could be useful.

"So by now it was about seven in the evening," James told Kendall, pulling him along by the hand. Kendall hadn't necessarily agreed to that, but he chose not to protest. He was trying to avoid any annoying remarks from the taller man as much as he could.

"Where are we going now?" Kendall demanded at last. "We've been all over the mall."

"Because that's where I was, silly," James teased, turning and giving Kendall a little tap on the nose. Kendall squeaked, cheeks flushing. "You're so cute! I could just eat you up!"

"Shut up . . ."

" . . . or eat you out."

"James!"

"Okay, okay. Some other time. Now come on." James led him around the corner and before he knew it, he was being led through the brightly-coloured doors of a diner titled 'Sally's Place'. Now if that wasn't a cheesy name, he didn't know what was.

"Um, James—"

"Don't speak, kiddo." He nudged Kendall into a booth and sat down across from him.

"First of all, don't call me kiddo. Second . . ." Kendall looked around. "Why are we here, exactly?"

"Because this is where we came to get dinner! So it's part of your little investigation." James bit his lip, smiling thoughtfully. "Investigation . . . like you're a cop. A sexy and scantily-dressed one."

"No."

"You're right. Too bad. There's nothing even remotely sexy about being a lawyer."

Kendall sighed, slumping back in his seat. "Can't argue with that."

"Okay, pick something to eat." James handed Kendall a menu and picked up his own. "I'm buying. I do have cash on me, contrary to you previous assumptions."

Kendall frowned, trying to process all those big words coming out of James's mouth at once. "But it's not—"

"Come on Blondie, what's wrong with having lunch with me? It's not like it's a date or anything. "James rolled his eyes. "Is there some law that says the lawyer and the client are forbidden to eat in the same room while working on the case?"

"Well, no . . . but—"

"Then stop arguing with me, sweetcheeks. You might argue for a living but I'm sure I can catch up."

"Good afternoon!" a bubbly girl greeted, standing at their table with an order pad and a pen. "Welcome to Sally's place, can I take your order?"

"We'll take two bacon cheeseburgers with fries," James smiled at her, turning on that charm and making her weak at the knees. "My boyfriend's been so busy chatting to me he forgot to pick something. So silly!" Then he reached forward and gave Kendall's cheek a squeeze, cooing fondly. "So adorable!"

"What?!"

"And we'll get two milkshakes," James continued to the waitress, ignoring him. "I'll get a strawberry?" He turned to Kendall. "What about you, Blondie?"

"Huh?" Kendall met his gaze, still trying to comprehend what was happening.

"Milkshakes, what flavours do you like?"

"Oh, um . . ." At last, Kendall managed to reply as steadily as he could, "Vanilla." The waitress nodded cheerfully and took their menus, walking off.

"Vanilla?" James rolled his eyes. "God, you're boring."

"I am not boring!"

"I bet you play snap for fun, with all your other boring friends."

"I do not! Kendall snarled. "I play music, I'll have you know!" Then he stopped, claiming his mouth shut. Crap.

"Music, huh?" James looked interested. "What do you play?"

"Piano is my favourite . . ." He remembered describing this to someone else before, and tried to shut it out. This situation is different, he told himself. Completely and utterly unrelated.

"Got a piano at home, then?"

"Yeah, a small one."

James smiled at him. "Well then. You'll have to play something for me some time."

Kendall was about to agree when he stopped, suddenly finding the catch. His eyes narrowed. "I'm not inviting you over."

James gave a dramatic sigh, pouting. He remeimded Kendall a little of a puppy. He remembered when he was younger, how much he'd wanted a puppy. He'd begged and pleased and cried with his mother. But she had to keep explaining that Katie was allergic, and "we just can't, sweetie." Then one morning, he'd walked downstairs for breakfast to find a box on the kitchen table. His mom was smiling at him, with hope and nerves clear in her expression and her voice. "I know it's not exactly what you wanted, but I hope you like her anyway . . ." It was a fluffy white kitten. Kendall fell in love with her instantly.

Kendall looked up and saw James was staring at him, with a kind of wonder in his eyes. His brow furrowed. "What is it?"

James blinked and looked away for a second, trying to compose himself. "I'm sorry. It's just . . . you looked really happy for a minute there, whatever you were thinking about. It was nice to see, I guess. I haven't seen you really happy since we've met."

Kendall blushed. "It's nothing, really . . . I just remembered this thing from when I was little. I really wanted to get a puppy, more than anything. But my sister was allergic so we couldn't."

"I had a dog when I was a kid. It a Klee Kai, they look like a little husky you can carry around. His name was Fox."

"Fox?" Kendall chuckled.

"Don't judge me!" James protested. "I was a kid!"

"Right, okay."

James rolled his eyes. "So, you weren't able to get a dog."

"No, but my mom felt bad about it, so she got me a little kitten instead from the animal shelter. I absolutely loved her. I never wanted to go to school in case she got lonely and ran off when I was gone."

"That's sweet." Their food and milkshakes arrived, and James started he conversation up again a few minutes later by saying, "Tell me more."

He actually sounded genuinely interested, which threw Kendall off a little. But he did. "Well, obviously when you're an eight-year-old boy, your friends are going to be a lot more impressed with a puppy than a little kitten. So they all made a fuss over Steve Marsh's new golden retriever and left Milk alone."

"Milk?" James spluttered. "And you thought Fox was bad!"

Kendall blushed. "Well, she was white! And she drank a lot of milk, I had to guard my cereal in the morning in case she jumped up on the kitchen table."

"Okay, okay. I see we both need to think more carefully about our christening choices. God forbid some day I have a son named Guy or Engelbert or something, and you have a daughter named Winter."

"What's wrong with Winter?"

"You really need to ask that?"

Kendall sniggered, shaking his head and picking up his burger. "No, I guess not . . ."

So now that you live alone, why don't you get a dog? Or even a cat?"

Kendall shook his head. "I live in an apartment complex. They allow pets as long as they're kept under control, but I couldn't get a dog. I'm at work too much, they wouldn't be walked enough and they'd be stuck indoors all day. A cat would have more freedom, but I still don't think I'd manage it." He gave a sigh. "Though the company would be nice, I guess."

James took a massive bite out of his burger, nodding like he really understood. Kendall, of course, wasn't sure if he really did. So he ate some of his fries and said nothing. After a while, he took a couple of fries and dipped them into his half-full milkshake, smirking at the choked laugh James let out when he ate them. "I didn't think you were the type for that!"

"Told you I'm not boring," Kendall said breezily, going back to his meal, which he was actually really enjoying. Huh.

James paid, like he said he would, and they walked out together, Kendall feeling considerably more cheerful now that he'd eaten. He realised, as they walked, they were actually getting on really well. Of course, James threw the occasional teasing remark his way. But he found himself laughing a little. He felt a lot more relaxed around him than he had been in the office, because nobody was around to hear them. Anyone who overheard their conversations could laugh and assume they were friends. An odd prospect, but easily assumed.

James led him out through one of the doors, where the parking lot was quieter than out front.

"And out here," James gestured to the secluded area where they were standing, by a couple of dumpsters and plastic bags, "is where I smoked for a while before heading home."

"What time was that?"

"I left the diner at about eleven. I'd say I got home maybe . . ." He thought for a minute. "Almost twelve."

"And what did you do then? Go to bed?" When James nodded, Kendall stuffed his notes into his bag and said, "Okay, that only gives about one hour left for you to have killed him. We've narrowed down the timeframe, which is good."

"Awesome!" James grinned, stepping closer to Kendall. Kendall didn't notice until he looked up and their noses bumped together. He gave a startled squeak and stumbled backwards, but James' arms looped around his waist and he held him there, yanking him forward. Kendall's breath huffed as he collided with a hard chest, hands automatically going to the brunet's shoulders to help hold himself up. Then he realised what he was doing and gulped, looking up at James nervously and trying to squirm away.

"James . . ."

"By the way, sweetheart," James was saying slyly, tongue coming out to lick at his bottom lip. "I've just gotta say, I had a _great_ time on our date."

"Our what?!"

Instead of answering, James brought a hand up to the back of Kendall's head and crashed their lips together. Kendall gave a startled yelp, trying for a moment to pull away. But James had him too tightly in his grasp. And has to decided to use that little opportunity to slip his wet tongue into his mouth. Kendall genuinely couldn't tell if he was in too much shock to bite it and get away, or if he liked it. Did he? He realised then, without meaning to, his own tongue flicked out against James'. It was at that moment that James pulled back, cheeks flushed and smile wide. Once Kendall distracted himself from how white those teeth were, he realised James had moved both his hands to cup his cheeks and he hadn't noticed. He could've moved away if he'd wanted to. And James knew that.

In one last attempt to regain his dignity, Kendall stuttered out, "Th-that was not a date," as he broke away from James' hold and stepped back.

"Okay, whatever you say Blondie." James shrugged idly. "All I can say is it seemed like a date to me. I mean, the two of us hanging out at the mall, doing some window shopping, talking, then going to get a bite to eat and chatting about our life stories."

Kendall growled. "Ugh, I just— you're —"

"A devastatingly good kisser? I know."

"I hate you."

"You wish you did. Anyway," James continued breezily, ruffling Kendall's hair and making him grumble, "It was still helpful to your case. But I at least consider that last part to be a date. Having lunch with you and then making out seems very date-like to me."

"I did not _make out_ with you!" Kendall stormed off, patting his hair down with his hand and wishing he knew some kind of tropical island curse that would make James' shiny hair and perfect teeth fall out. Or maybe make him lose his voice. God, he would love that.

"Hey, sweetcheeks! Wait up!"

"My name is _Kendall_!" Kendall snarled, turning to glare at him, as he turned to leave again, he collided with a small body that smelt like roses and heard a loud crash. He groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead. He'd just knocked over an old lady. Great.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, helping the small woman to her feet. "I didn't look where I was going . . . does anything hurt?"

"No no, I'm okay," she managed to reply, though she looked a bit dazed. Kendall realised, with another groan, that he'd knocked her bag of groceries over too. Thank god nothing had spilt, but he didn't want to let her go in case she fell again.

"Here, ma'am, let me help you with those," a kind voice said beside him, and he turned to gape at James who was carefully packing the food back into the bag and standing up, holding it out. "If you like, we could put these in your car for you," he offered. "So you don't have to carry them."

She gave a small nod, pointing towards where her car was. Kendall stood by her side while she walked, and soon enough she was sitting in the car with her shopping securely packed away. "Thank you, boys," she smiled sweetly. "I can take it from here." She pecked both of their cheeks and told them not to worry.

"Well, wasn't she sweet?" James chuckled as she drove off. "You really ought to look where you're going."

"I know . . ."

"Have I got any lipstick on my cheek?" When Kendall shook his head, James gave a sly smile and said, "You know, that's the best kiss I've had all day."

". . . Are you trying to tell me that an old woman is a better kisser than I am?"

"Depends, are you offended? Because if so, then yes. I am telling you that."

Kendall gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath. "You know what? Just . . . forget it. I'm going back to work. Goodbye, James." He turned to leave, but a second later he turned back around. He leaned up, breath ghosting over James' ear and making him shudder weakly, as he pressed his lips to his cheek. James' head turned to face him, their eyes locking. Then Kendall grinned, lifted his foot and slammed it down on James' toes. Hard.

James squealed, hopping around and groaning in pain. "Hey!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mr Diamond," Kendall said sweetly. "Good day." He strode through the parking lot, breathing hard. Wow, he'd never dared to do that to anyone before. It felt so empowering! Now he wanted to go around and stomp on everyone's toes, just for the sake of it.

Kendall sat into his car, shutting the door and sighing. He pressed his hands to his face, drawing them across his cheeks. So annoying, so infuriating . . .

He found himself smiling and laughing hysterically before he could stop it. He hoped nobody had seen.


End file.
